Over the years, the cost of rising fuel has become more and more of a concern. However, with the increase of fuel costs to over $100 per barrel of oil, the concern over fuel costs has never been greater. The significant rise in fuel costs coupled with the federal government's strategy of becoming less dependent on foreign oil has led to the automotive industry designing pick-up trucks for better fuel efficiency. A significant way of improving fuel economy on any vehicle is through improving the vehicle's aerodynamic efficiencies (mainly through aerodynamic drag reduction).